FRLG012: Don't Doubt Deoxys
is the 10th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 23. Synopsis While Blue fights Orm and wins the battle, Red interrogates Carr. However, Deoxys appears and starts attacking Red, who valiantly retaliates back. However, Carr pulls out a "black Pokédex" and observes the situation, as Red starts losing. Chapter Plot Celio has received the message about the three Beasts wanting Red, Blue and Green. He wonders how could they've hacked into the system and made the broadcast. He realizes this is the same interruption that was used to bring the transfer system down. Celio goes to call Bill, but some people arrive in panic. Red learns from Carr he is required to summon Deoxys. Red hears a woman in trouble and goes to rescue her, while Saur holds Carr with his vines. The woman brushes Red off, for she saw the broadcast and knows well if Red stays, the attacks will continue. Bill comes with Farfetch'd, praising Red for the rescue. However, Red feels down, as the citizens want him to go away. Bill is surprised by the citizens' reaction, for Red is fighting to protect them and was entrusted by Prof. Oak with the Pokédex. The people demand to see the Pokédex, but Red does not have it, since he left it at the lab. The citizens call Red a liar, who leaves. Suddenly, a shiver goes through the people, as Carr senses Deoxys is coming. Red shows Bill the Pokémon, Deoxys, is appearing in front of them. Red is surprised, as he can see Deoxys this time in person, without the Silph Scope. Deoxys changes appearance, so Pika uses Thunderbolt, but Deoxys' changes form and resists the attack. Red sees this is a new form he has not seen before. Red remembers Blue thought it changes form in the tide of the battle. Carr confirms this is Form Change. Red, Pika and Aero go to strike Deoxys, who retaliates and punches them away. Deoxys changes its arms and uses them to pierce through Aero's wings, causing Aero to fall down. Red sends Snor to punch Deoxys, but Deoxys remains unphased. Red wishes he had the Pokédex to analyze Deoxys, so sends Gyara to battle Deoxys. Red saw Deoxys has powerful defense in stout form and most offensive with the arrow-like tentacles. Carr commends Red on his observation, for the offensive one is called Attack Form and the stout one is Defense Form. Carr takes out a device, which Bill recognizes as a Pokédex, only in black color. Bill demands to know how did Carr obtain that thing. Carr escapes, while Bill furiously runs to get him. Orm lets Blue know Prof. Oak has been captured. Blue sends Scizor and Machamp, who use Hyper Beam and Metal Claw to get the Shuckle away from them. Orm sees Blue takes damage from his own Pokémon, for Prof. Oak means lot to him. Orm is still fond of his Shuckle, but soon takes damage by a drill. Blue's Rhydon appears, for Blue knew well Orm's Shuckle controls others and if that one falls, so will the other. Orm falls unconscious, while Golduck and Charizard shake the Shuckle off. Blue wonders where his grandfather is. The sailor from the boat watches the carnage and receives a phone call from Ultima, who demands to go to One Island as soon as possible. Ultima remembers Red knew there is a water-type attack, similar to Blast Burn and Frenzy Plant, which Charizard and Venusaur learned. Red informed Ultima Green, who had a Blastoise, was on One Island, trying to heal herself from the injuries. Red knew well she is not the person to miss out on the action around the islands, even if he and Blue wished her to stay out of harm's way. Ultima walks, seeing the third attack, Hydro Cannon, will have to be taught. She wonders if it is a sign of heavens that she has to teach all three attacks at once. Pika, sensing the dark clouds looming, uses Thunder, which hit Deoxys' central crystal. Deoxys, however, uses Recover and heals itself. Pika tries to use Thunder once more, but is unable to, due to Pressure. Carr observes the situation, while Bill tries to reach him. Deoxys prepares for attack, which Carr knows it is Psycho Boost. Deoxys releases the attack, blasting Red away, while Carr happily closes the Pokédex, seeing the observation has been completed. Debuts Pokémon Deoxys (Defense form) Move Psycho Boost Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 23 chapters